Systems and methods herein generally relate to creating virtual machine readable codes or tags (RFID, QR, NFC, Bluetooth, etc.) for use by devices not having tag reading capability.
Tags or identification codes can be maintained in wireless devices that can be read by equipment such as near field communication (NFC) systems, radio frequency identification systems (RFID), and Bluetooth systems; or similar systems. Such identification codes are commonly used to identify equipment and features or provide other information that is location-sensitive, and some devices such as smartphones can read machine-readable tags, while others cannot.
These NFC tags operate at very short distances, usually requiring a physical touch, but theoretically a few centimeters distance. Such tags have information that can be read by NFC readers. This information can be used by a dispatch system on the mobile device to start an associated behavior. For example, if the tag contains a universal resource locator (URL), a browser on the portable device might be launched to display the content at the specified website. In another example, if the NFC tag contains data specifying an application, that application would be launched. If the tag contains additional records, the data in those records would be passed to the application. Other examples include data within the NFC tag modifying device settings, allowing connection to a specific network, etc. One limitation of such systems is that the portable device reading the tag must be near field capable (e.g., have near field wireless features/devices) in order to obtain information from the tag and take the specific action associated with the tag.